Straight, No Turns
by helloimlauren
Summary: Leah witnesses Sam imprint on Emily and watches as they slowly accept fate. She is just about to give up until Jacob comes. (Leah is not a wolf) *This story was influenced by Lykke Li- Silver Springs (Fleetwood Mac Cover)*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Attention Smart Shoppers, we will be closing in 10 minutes." A nagging voice on the intercom shrilled out.

"Damnit..where the hell is the cheese!" I mumbled as I walked up and down the aisles of my local grocery store. Sam said he wanted a romantic dinner, macaroni is what he will receive.

I already picked up his favorite beer, a new redbox film, and a cherry pie for dessert. It's our nine month anniversary and I just wanted Red Lobster but he wanted me to make his favorite.

"Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me what kind of cheese you use for macaroni?" I asked a young woman who was staring at a can of green beans. She looked up and I realized it was my cousin Emily.

"Um, I prefer vel-Leah?! YOU'RE making macaroni? Are you trying to burn down the house?"

"Ha ha, very funny. What the heck are you doing in La Push? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I yelled as I shoved her playfully.

"I just got in town maybe like 30 minutes ago! My parents and your parents have the cruise thing this weekend so my mom wanted me to watch her plants and feed her cats. So I'm here until Tuesday."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that! That means Seth might come spend the night at my apartment. He's still afraid to be home alone." I said rolling my eyes. "So where's that cheese you use for macaroni? I'm kind of in a rush."

"Come on, I'll show you. Since when do you cook, girl?" She said leading the way to the cheese section of the store.

"Not that often. It's a special occasion."

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"My boyfriend and I's nine month anniversary is today. He wants me to cook his favorite.

"Congrats, Leah! That's so cute! Did you need some help with anything?"

"Actually, yes. I was gonna scan google until I found the best recipe! Let's hurry back to my place because he gets off in like an hour or so."

We made our way to the check out when Emily forgot she needed something. I went to the shortest line and placed my groceries on the conveyor belt. The cashier came running, apologizing for his absence. I looked up to say no worries, looking into the eyes of my old neighbor/high school classmate, Paul Lahote.

"Leah Clearwater? How are you?"

"I'm fine! It's been like a year. What are you doing with your life?"

"Yeah, since that graduation party. Good times, man. I'm good. Enrolled in community college and working here to try to pay for everything."

I was just about to ask him another question when Emily came running back out of breath, carrying a bottle of lotion or something. Paul had just finished scanning my things and I handed him the cash, insisting that he keeps the change.

"Alright, Paul, I'll see you later. We should hang out sometimes! Like a reunion with everyone from our class, yeah?"

"Sure thing! I'll text everyone and we'll schedule something! See ya."

"Bye!" I turned to Emily to see her eyeing Paul."

"Leah, he's hot. How old is he?"

"I think he's 19? But we gotta go. Sam gets off soon! Wanna follow me to my apartment?"

"Sure thing." She said as she bounded off towards her car.

"I put my stuff in the passenger seat and checked my phone to see a text from Sam."

_Can't wait to get home! I got a surprise for you :-*_

I grinned while starting and reversing out of my spot. I looke behind me to see Emily flashing her lights. I honked my horn and drove in the direction of my house.

As I was driving, my phone flashed from a text from Sam.

_1 more hour babe. Possibly the longest hour of my lifeeeeee :(_

I pulled up to the gate to put the access code in and waited for the gate to open. I texted Sam back saying

_I know! I barely just made back home for your romantic dinner! You're so lucky I love you or we would be eating McDonald's! :p_

The gate opened and I pulled up to my apartment with Emily following. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door.

"I'm not sure if it's messy in here. Sam was the last to leave and I guess he was late. Sorry in advance."

I opened the door and threw the bags on the counter.

"Welcome to Casa de Leah! Let's get started on this food!"

We walked to the kitchen and washed our hands and got the necessary ingredients out.

"Ugh, I hate cooking.." I mumbled.

"I love it! If you want I'll take over while you go change and get dolled up for your man."

I wasn't really in the position to deny her offer so I thanked her maybe 20 times and ran to start my shower. I stepped under the water and used my fancy bodywash from Victoria's secret that Sam liked. I didn't wash my hair because I probably didn't have time to style it the way I wanted. I turned the water off and ran to my room to get dressed. I put on a black shirt with gold beads sewed all over the front, dark washed jeans, and black peep-toe flats. I put my hair in a nice bun and put clear mascara on. I'm not really a make-up person to a certain extent.

As I was fixed my hair. I heard the front door open and Sam call my name. I panicked and looked at the clock on my night stand. He was home 30 minutes early!

I ran out of the room and to the kitchen where I found Sam and Emily staring at each other.

"Sam? Are you ok?" He didn't even notice my existence. What the hell is this?

"Sam!" I said shaking his shoulders.

He growled as if I irritated him and looked at me.

"Why are you staring at my cousin like that? Is everything ok?" Looking at the both of them.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Emily finally said looking at me dazed. She turned to Sam and stuck her hand out.

"Hello, my name is Emily." Sam took her hand "Sam. Nice to meet you."

They were still holding hands and it was making me feel weird.

"Well! Emily was just here to help with the macaroni. I'll see you later, Em?"

"Sure! Yeah, I guess it's time for me to go." She hugged me, smiled at Sam, grabbed her things and left.

"Sam, what happened just now?"

He was staring at the door in which Emily exited.

"Nothing, Lee. I'm gonna go take a shower." He came over to me and kissed my head, then walked off to our room carrying a box and slammed the door.

I brushed off his attitude and checked the food which was cooling on the stove. I grabbed two plates and piled it with the cheesy goodness. I then walked to the living room to put the movie in the dvd player.

I heard the water turn off in the bathroom so I grabbed the food and put it on the table by the couch and placed the beers by the food.

Sam finally exited and sat down next to me.

"Happy Anniversary, baby" He said kissing me on my lips.

"You too. How was your day?"

"Good. I was late this morning but they still let me off early. How the hell did you get these beers?!"

"My fake i.d. that I got around graduation! Do you remember Paul Lahote? He works at the grocery store. My cousin Emily has the hots for him."

When I said that, I felt Sam stiffen and he mumbled something I couldn't hear under his breath.

"Speaking of Emily. She lives here? I've never seen her around."

"No, she lives in Makah but she's here house sitting for her mom until Tuesday. She just might be over everyday so we can catch up! Just warning you."

"I have absolutely no problem with that." he said almost seductive. What the hell!

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Nothing. Let's watch this movie and eat this almost frozen dinner, yeah?"

I punched his arm. "But first.. where's my surprise you claimed to have?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about that!" He got up and ran to the bedroom yelling "Fuckfuckfuck!"

He stood within the shadows of the hallway. "Cover your eyes, Lee!"

I did what he asked and I waited until I felt somethign warm and fluffly land on my lap.

"What the!" I opened my eyes to see a tiny puppy staring up at me with huge brown eyes.

"Sam! You got me a Yorkie?!"

"Yeah, his name is Mike but you can change if you want."

"Nope. He's perfect. Thank you so much!" I put Mike on the couch and attacked Sam with a passionate kiss. I pulled away breathless and whispered I love you.

He just seemed like he was in pain and said 'uh huh'. We then snuggled on the couch watching the movie and eating dinner. I don't know why but throughout the whole movie, Sam seem distant and was barely staring at the screen not even watching it.

When the movie was over, I asked him if he wanted pie, but he denied. Sam walked to the kitchen and started putting the dishes in the dishwasher. I stayed on the couch petting a sleeping Mike on my lap. I grabbed him and walked to the bedroom to get ready to go to sleep. Sam's sudden attitude was giving me a headache. I placed Mike on Sam's side of the bed, turned the lights off and went to sleep. He can sleep on the couch for all I care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leah's POV

_I was in a rush to get home and get dinner on the table for Sam. I had to stay in late at the book store and close because my manager's daughter got the flu. As I was speeding down the streets, I though about how strange Sam has been acting lately. Since our anniversary that was 2 weeks ago, he's been so distant and everytime I tried to talk to him about his behavior, he'd get upset and we would argue over nothing. He would say he was done and storm out of the apartment. Once he didn't even come home all night. I was fed up up with his bullshit!_

_While at work, I planned to confront him when I got home. Arguing over his problems are ending tonight._

_I pulled up to the my apartment conplex, and drove to my building. I sat in the car taking deep breaths preparing myself for the conversation. _

_"You can do this! Don't let him tear you up inside anymore." I said to myself as I exited my car. _

_I started walking up the steps and looked around for Sam's car. It was parked quite crookedly and his seatbelt was still caught in the door. Maybe a game was on and he had to rush home? I continued walking up the steps, reaching the front door of my apartment. I was turning the key in the door when I heard my puppy whining loudly like someone was hurting him. I hurried and unlocked to door to see Mike waiting by the front door, once he saw me he pounced on my leg. I picked him up and walkedto kitchen. Mike's water and food bowl was flipped over indicating that he hasn't eaten. I thought Sam was here? I was just about to pour some puppy chow in his bowl when I heard a female's voice coming from my room._

_"Oooooooooooh yeah! Right there, baby! Yess!"_

_"What the fuck!" I whispered._

_I tip-toed to my bedroom where the noises were louder. It sounded too real for it to be porn so some bitch was in my bed! I cracked the door open to see Sam and Emily getting it on in the middle of my bed. Opening the door all the way, Mike started growling and that got their attention._

_"Leah! What are yo-! Oh my god! This isn't what it looks like!" Sam quickly pushed Emily off of him and looked for some pants._

_"What do you mean it isn't what it looks like?! You're fucking my cousin in MY house! Get the fuck out! Both of you!"_

_"Leah, please let me explain.." Emily said with her shirt half way on. Are they really trying to talk to me while they're half naked? Get the fuck out of here!_

_"No! We're supposed to be family! Sisters!" Tears were no flowing out of my eyes at their betrayal. "And you!" I yelled turning to Sam. "You give me the cold shoulder for weeks and the only time you want to talk to me is because I caught you balls deep in my cousin?! You have got to be kidding me!"_

_"Lee, I'm so sorry. If you will just let me explain. There's a reason for all of this. I sw-" *SMACK*_

_"Get the fuck out. NOW! I don't want to see your faces ever again!"_

_I then took Mike to the bathroom, sat on the floor and cried my eyes out. I stayed that way even after I heard them slam my door and leave with whatever diginity they had left._

"Leah! Hey Leah!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Seth running down the beach towards me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Seth. What's up?"

"I need to ask you a huge favor. I think you might benefit from it also."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" I said squinting one eye.

"Can I throw a summer break party at your apartment? I know what you're thinking booze, teens, drugs, messy, but I'll take care of it! Embry, Jake, Quil, Paul, Kim, Colin, Brady, Rachel, and I have it all planned out. You don't even have to be there. Maybe you could get like chips and dip or maybe those cool oli-"

"Seth. Seth! You're getting too excited! You're foaming at the mouth! Calm down!"

"So what do you say?" He said with hopeful eyes.

"...fine."

He then grabbed my arms and squeezed me tight.

"Thank you so much! Don't worry about anything!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but I only have one condition."

"What?"

"Sam and Emily are _not_ allowed to this party."

"We didn't even tell them about it. It's just between the usual people and some peeps from Forks. Jake even got in touch with some of kids from your graduating class, too."

"That was nice of him. When do you plan on having this party?"

"Tonight! So go with Rachel or Kim and go get a cool outfit! The party starts at 9! See ya!"

Seth got up and ran back up the beach towards the parking lot.

I decided to send Rachel and Kim a group message asking them to go shopping for something for tonight.

**Leah: **Hey guys. Want to go shopping for the party tonight?

**Rachel: **For sure! Kim want me to pick you in 30 minutes?

**Kim: **Please, Rach? Leah I'm so proud of you. Tonight is your chance to finally get over that douche, Sam!

**Rachel: **She's right, Leah. We'll find you something hot so that when Sam comes, he's gonna punch himself in the face for what he did to you!

**Leah: **Sam knows about the party?! Oh god. I told Seth, he wasn't allowed in my fucking house!

**Kim: **I'll be shocked if he does come by. They are the world's most boring couple. Ugh -_-

**Rachel: **Even, if they do come, you wouldn't have to worry because some sexy guy from Forks will be all over you ;))

**Leah: **You guys are ridiculous! I'm at the beach so I'm gonna go get my car and meet you guys at Kim's in 10?

**Kim: **Yeah, hurry up Rachel!

I walked to my car while staring at the ocean, thinking about the last few months. After Sam and I's breakup, I tuned everyone out including my best friend Rachel. I recently rekindled my relationships with just about everyone.

"Sup, Leah."

Once again, I was withdrawn from my thoughts but this time it was a sweating Jacob Black who was catching his breath while staring at me.

"Hey, Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking and I was trying to catch up with you. I wanted to talk to you about the party."

"What about it?"

"I was with Sam this morning and him and Emily are planning on going..and I know how you feel about them so I tried to persuade him how lame it would be but it didn't work."

"Great..thanks, Jacob. I appreciate that. I better get going.." I turned to leave when his hot hand grabbed my arm.

"Hold on a sec. I wasn't done. If you start to get uncomfortable or irritated, I'll be there for you, alright?"

I was shocked there for a second. Jacob has my back? I looked up to him and genuinely smiled.

"Thanks, Jake."

"You're welcome." He grabbed my face and placed a kiss on my forehead and whispered "See you tonight."

We both went our separate ways and as soon as I got situated in my car, I suddenly couldn't wait for tonight.

Hope you guys are enjoyed this chapter. I'm actually looking for a partner for this story! So if you want to write some chaps, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leah's POV

"Why did I agree to this, Mike? Why, why, whyyy."

I was standing in the mirror, talking to my pup, and thinking about how I let Rachel and Kim talk me into buying this outfit. I had on skinny black Levi's, a sparkly gold tank top, a dark olive green blazer, and some leopard print loafers. I looked like I lived in some upscale loft in New York! I made my way to bathroom to put my hair in a top knot bun and apply some chapstick. No makeup for me tonight!

Just as I finished my bun, I heard knocking on the door, and then soon heard voices, indiciating that the party has officially begun. I walked to Mike and kissed his nose.

"Good luck in here, buddy!" I said as I stuffed him in my bathroom along with his dogbed, food and water bowl."

I exited my room to see me apartment almost filled with people! I walked to the kitchen and grabebd a beer. I looked into the sea of people to find at least someone I could hold a conversation with. All the people here looked like juniors or seniors in high school.

I decided to stop standing by the booze staring at people and walk around. I found Seth making out with some pale girl who was wearing basically nothing! Oh noooo! No baby Seth's walking around La Push anytime soon!

"Seth! Come here, please!" He broke away from the chick, glaring at me like I ruined his "game".

"What do you want?"

"Yeah, what is it?" The little whore said and then started kissing Seth's neck. Ok, this is too much.

"I need to talk to you, Seth. Now get your ass up!" I said pulling his arm.

I dragged him through the people to go stand outside the door. As I opened the door, I froze to see Sam and Emily at the threshold.

"Oh, hey, Lee." Sam said looking down my body with his dark eyes. "We stopped by for the party."

I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't want to see my ex-boyfriend and cousin grinding on each other in my house!

"Cool. Excuse us." I mumbled brushing past them, still dragging Seth. We walked by the steps and I looked over the railing to see people standing out by their cars holding beers and laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned to Seth.

"Where are the people you said were coming? People I know?"

"I don't know, Lee. The party just started, so give it some time." He blurted out. Probably in a rush to get back to that skank in my house.

"Yo! The party can start now! We're here!" We heard from the bottom of the steps.

I looked over to see Rachel, Paul, Kim, Jared, Embry, and Jacob making their way up the steps.

"See there you go, Lee. I gotta get back inside!" Seth said running back to the apartment.

"We brought more booze if that's ok." said Paul as he carried cases of beer to my front door.

"Sure, dude. Just set it on the counter!" I yelled.

Everyone made their way to the party except Jacob. He stood at a distance staring at me.

"Yes, Jacob?" I asked sarcastically.

"They're here aren't they?"

"Unfortunately..I think I'm just going to go for a walk and sit at the park until this party is over. I really don't want to see them grinding and making out in my house."

"I'll come with you." He said leading the way.

"Are you sure? You did come here for a wild, and drunken party. Not a pity party."

"I got beer in my car. Let's go sit in there."

As we made our way to the car, I thought about how maybe Jacob could relate to my situation. He found love in a girl named Bella from sophomore to senior year. As graduation came, she told him that she's been cheating on him with some rich guy. It crushed him. He had told me that after graduation, he would pop the big question. Everyone thought it was ludicrous how he could think about getting married right as his life was about to start.

I couldn't blame him though. The heart does what the heart does.

We reached his car and he opened the door for me and I got in. He got in on the driver's side and reached to the back to grab his bottle of tequila.

"Wow, do you always have this in your car?" I laughed as I took a swig.

"I bought it when I found out about the party but I figured I'd keep it for myself." He said taking a sip.

He turned the radio up and a soft indie beat filled the air. We kept passing the bottle and laughin at drunk people leaving my house and venturing out.

"Jacob, can I ask you a q-question?" I slurred.

"What's on your mind?"

"How did you get over her? Bella, I mean? How'd you do it?"

He starred out the window, deep in thought and I immediately regret asking him.

"Nevermind, Jake. You don't have to talk abou it if you don't want to."

"No..this is good. I haven't talked to anyone about it actually."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"It was hard. Hell, it still is. I loved her. I gave her all I had. My love, attention, affection, honesty, time, ..everything. After she told me about her rich, handsome new boyfriend. I lost it. I started blaming myself for everything and isolating myself from everyone. I even thought about ending my life because I convinced myself that this girl is one I should fight and lose everything for. While in my isolation, I came to a conclusion that it's not me. You search this world looking for that right person. The person you'll have to call yours when the world ends. I guess I just looked to early."

He turned to me and smile briefly.

"No more depressing talk, please. It's killing my vibe." He said as he took another swig of tequila.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard in his car and saw that it was almost 1 AM.

"Can you come upstairs and try to end this party with me?"

"On one condition." He said lazily.

"And what's that?"

"Let me crash here? I'm too drunk to drive home."

"Fine. Come one let's go get these babies put of my house!"

We made our way upstairs to the apartment to find it almost emptied out. I looked around to find trash everywhere! I prayed that no one went to my room and trashed it too! I looked in the living room to find Seth passed out on the couch with a rep cup in his hand.

Paul and Rachel emerged from the bathroom fixing their clothes.

"You guys screwed in my tub?! Come on!" I yelled.

"Leah, please stop yelling!" Seth whined, sitting up. "Wow, this place is trashed."

Seth then looked up to to give me a sympathetic look.

"How about I go home and rest and be back first thing in the morning to clean? Please?" He begged.

"Deal. But I'm not helping you. This was your party, you clean it up!"

"Great..thanks. Hey Paul, can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure thing. Let's go." He was halfway out the door when he turned and asked Jacob if he needed a ride

"Nah, bro. I'm gonna crash here." He said nonchalantly.

Seth turned to eye Jake suspiciously.

"It's not what you think! Bye, see you tomorrow morning at 7!" I said slamming the door in his face.

I looked at Jake and took my blazer off.

"Wanna sleep in my bed? I don't trust the couch. Maybe if I disinfected it." I turned my nose looking at my living room.

"Yeah, hurry and lead me there. I'm exhausted!"

I walked us to my room which hadn't appeared to be touched and he took off his shirt and jeans and slept in just basketball shorts with boxers underneath. He climbed in my bed and mumbled a "good night" and was snoring seconds later.

I shook my head and went to the bathroom to see Mike passed out in his dogbed. I slipped off my clothes and put pajama pants on and a top. I got to my bed and attempted to move Jacob's huge arms to get some cover. Time to sleep and wake up with a huge hangover! Yay..

TBC.


End file.
